


Brontide

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of past abuse, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, the tower of heaven is its own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Brontide (n.) - the low rumble of distant thunderMirajane comforts Erza when unpleasant memories resurface.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: ~Requests~ [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Femslash Fairies 2020, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	Brontide

**Author's Note:**

> Erza and Mira are about 10/11

Erza had been with Fairy Tail for a couple of months. If her experience could be summed up in a word, unnerving. Fairy Hills felt like another world; Magnolia may as well be on another planet. 

None of the quiet of Rosemary village, but, thankfully, a fair deal more peaceful than the tower. 

There were still nights were Erza’s dreams conjured up anxiety-driven phantoms. Every so often, she would wake up _there,_ her escape a dream, and her tears would run as she attempted to muffle her sobs before they were heard. Sometimes, the cultists would break down the door to her room to take her back, the same as they had the first time.

Magnolia’s peace felt unceasingly fragile, tenuous, impermanent as the cherry blossoms in spring. Brief, sweet, and destined to be carried off in the wind.

Her room at Fairy Hills was nicer than anywhere she had stayed. Mirajane argued that it was too plain, not that Fairy Tail’s resident demon ever had a kind word for anything she did. 

The distant rumble of thunder drew her from her thoughts. Outside dark clouds had begun to gather on the horizon. Hair rising on the back of her neck, she started her evening weapons maintenance. 

As the evening progressed, her nerves fraying with each crash outside her window. And with each thunder, the sound began to feel distorted. 

There was a crash of weapons in the distance, a thud, an impact of flesh against flesh. 

But when her fingers clenched at her skirt, it was soft, not stiff from weeks of soiling.

Breathing erratic, skin-crawling, she squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Hey, did you take my--”

Erza opened her eyes. The room was the same; cream walls, oak hardwood floors, burgundy rug, and...Mirajane.

Mirajane stopped in her tracks, staring her down until she sat down on the floor. Their shoulders brushing Erza tried to say anything. Throat constricted, she couldn’t muster the words. 

Thankfully Mirajane filled in the gaps. 

“I’m 99% sure you took my boots.” Her pout was undeniable. “It’s not my fault that I have better taste than you. And it’s not fair that I’m being punished for it.”

Erza’s fingers were pried from her skirt as a warm hand anchored her to the moment. 

“Don’t lie, I know spacial magic can be used to store objects.” --Despite the bite to her words, she didn’t leave-- “I know that you know how to do that too. So I’m staying right here until I get them back.”

Hands intertwined, Erza focused, once more, on the present. All the while, Mirajane stayed. Her actions speaking the truth in spite of her bluster. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was requested at [fuckyeaherzaxmirajane](https://fuckyeaherzaxmirajane.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. If you would like to see more erzajane content we are open to requests^^  
> For more information on the project check out [theerzajanerevolution](https://theerzajanerevolution.tumblr.com/)!  
> Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
